Rencontre sportive
by Angel95000
Summary: Une jeune journaliste va vivre la plus grande interview de sa carrière auprès d'Emmett


**Rencontre sportive**

La journaliste que j'étais, avait attendu toute sa vie d'avoir l'occasion d'interviewer un star montante.

Je faisais partie de la rubrique des sports d'un grand journal. Bien que cette chronique ne soit pas celle que je préférais, j'avais accepter ce poste car l'on m'avait dit qu'après plusieurs mois je pourrais choisir mon affiliation si je trouvais LE sujet. Et je pensais être enfin tomber dessus.

Un coup de chance je dois l'admettre. Je faisais le tour des stades, comme à mon habitude le samedi en fin d'après midi, afin de dénicher un scoop. Et là, qui je vis arriver dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires, Emmett Cullen.

Cet homme était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de football américain. Une pure merveille à voir en action mais aussi en vrai.

Il se dirigeait vers moi d'un pas vif. Grand, les épaules larges et les cheveux blondi par le soleil, il était tout simplement magnifique.

Il avait la tête baissée, si bien qu'il me rentra presque dedans. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, je vis qu'ils étaient d'un bleu comme le ciel par une journée de printemps.

Je le fixait intensément comme si je voulais graver son visage dans ma tête.

Puis retrouvant mon professionnalisme, je lui tendis ma main.

- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Catherine, journaliste pour la rubrique sport du magasine Hebdo.

Il me dévisagea pendant au moins une minute. Bah quoi, il n'avait jamais vu de journaliste avec des talons de 10cm?

Il pris ma main et la serra vigoureusement. Sa main était tellement chaude que je me pris à l'imaginer sur mon corps. La rugosité de ses doigts sur la pointe de mes seins. Mmm. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

- Bonjour, Mlle Catherine. Que puis je faire pour vous? me dit il d'une voix suave.

- J'aurai souhaitée vous interviewer sur le match que vous êtes en train de jouer et sur vos pronostiques pour la suite de la saison.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire appréciateur. Non mais c'était quoi son problème, décidemment il ne me prenais pas au sérieux.

- Bien sur, mais si vous voulez bien revenir se soir après la seconde mi-temps, car là je dois retourner sur le terrain.

- Pas de problème, de toute façon je serai dans les gradins donc pas de risque que je j'oublis.

- Parfais, me dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

Je retournais à ma place, et pris mon téléphone portable.

- Carlisle, dit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Oui, ici Catherine, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai obtenu un rendez vous pour une interview avec Emmett Cullen.

- Parfais, dit mon patron ravi. Alors attention par contre car c'est un gros poisson celui la donc pas d'entourloupe. Je veux ton article sur mon bureau demain matin à la première heure.

Et il raccrocha. Mon patron, tout dans la délicatesse.

Enfin la partie recommença et l'équipe repris sa place dans leur espace réservé. Je voyais leur entraineur, James, leur donner les derniers conseil.

Petit mais bien battis il menait son équipe d'une poigne de fer. Je voyais également Emmett, qui me tournais le dos.

Puis le coup de sifflet retentit et je vis tout les joueurs, comme une petite armée, se diriger vers le centre du terrain.

La partie recommença et tous les joueurs jouèrent avec férocité pendant près d'une demi heure.

La nuit commençais à tomber mais rien ne paraissait pouvoir les arrêter. Emmett, tout particulièrement était un virtuose dans se sport.

Il attrapait la balle, feintait à droite puis à gauche sans jamais se faire attraper. Ce qui était étonnant vu la carrure qu'il avait.

Puis le match pris fin. Ils l'avaient remporter de peu mais magnifiquement. Je pris note du score sur mon bloc ainsi que mes impressions.

Je me levais et me dirigeait vers la loge des présentateurs pour leur demander la cassette de leur commentaire du match. Je faisais ca à chaque match car je savais que sinon j'oubliais des passage. Je discutais avec les animateurs quelques instants.

Une fois fait, je le glissais dans mon sac et parti vers les vestiaires. Il devait avoir pris sa douche et être près a me recevoir.

J'arrivais dans le couloir menant à la porte et tout était calme. Ce qui était étrange car il n'était pas si tard que ca. Je vérifiais sur ma montre, le match était finis depuis presqu'une heure. Je ne pouvais pas avoir discuter aussi longtemps.

Je vis sortir Jasper Hall, un autre joueur de l'équipe.

- Excusez moi, mais Emmett Cullen est il toujours la?

- Oui il attend une journaliste. Mais ca doit être vous je suppose, me dit il avec un sourire.

- Je vous remercie, lui répondis je en lui souriant également.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte des vestiaires que je poussais pour découvrir un vaste endroit ou des bancs étaient installer près des murs gauche et à droite les casiers.

Tout au bout, deux portes, une qui menait au bureau de l'entraineur et l'autre aux douches. Enfin c'est se que je supposais.

Je ne voyais personne mais entendais l'eau couler. Il devait encore être sous la douche. Moi qui pensait lui avoir perdu du temps.

Je m'assis sur un des bancs près de la porte du bureau. Puis j'attendis.

Il sorti avec juste une serviette autour des hanches, et une autre avec laquelle il se frottais énergiquement les cheveux. Il me vit et sourit.

- Je ne vous attendais plus, dit il.

Quel menteur! Après ce que m'avait dit Jasper. Enfin, il voulait ce la jouer comme la plupart des joueurs.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser mais je devais vaquer à mes obligations de journaliste.

- Bon par où commençons nous?

je m'assis et dit :

- Tout d'abord votre ressentis sur la rencontre de se soir?

- Un bon match mais pas assez fort à mon goût.

- Que voulez vous dire?

Puis il m'expliqua, avec des termes techniques tout les passage du match, consciencieusement je notais ses ressentis mais également ses mimiques, ses gestes.

Il s'assit près de moi tout en continuant de parler. Ensuite on aborda la prochaine rencontre qui était contre l'équipe favorite du moment.

Il me dit qu'il n'était pas inquiet car ils étaient prêt, à la différence des autres années où ils avaient manqué de discernement envers leurs adversaires.

Ensuite on aborda sa vie privée et c'est là que tout dérapa.

- En ce qui concerne vos relations amoureuses, on ne vous a vu avec personne récemment. Est ce dû à la saison qui a commencer ou plus par choix?

Il me regarda de façon sensuel avec tout au fond de ses magnifiques yeux bleus un désir grandissant. Mon corps réagit à ce début de désir mais mon esprit le refusait. Allons, j'étais une professionnelle, je n'allais pas me laissais séduire par cette homme dix fois trop beau.

Il me prit des mains mon calepin et mon stylo qu'il posa doucement par terre. Puis il se leva et m'entraina vers les douches. Juste devant la porte il se tourna vers moi, passa sa main sur ma joue et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il recommença mais là directement sur la bouche. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres et joua avec ma langue.

Je me laissais aller contre lui posant mes mains sur sont torse nu. Il se contracta et je sentis ainsi la puissance de cette homme de fer.

Il commença à me déshabiller, doucement d'abord, puis voyant que les boutons de mon gilet ne voulait pas se défaire il tira dessus d'un coup ce qui en arracha la moitié.

Ca ne me dérangea pas car je ressentais la même passion fébrile de le sentir contre moi. J'enlevais mes talons ce qui me fit rétrécir d'un coup. Puis ma jupe y passa également. Je me retrouvais avec mes bas et mes sous vêtement en satin.

il dégrafa mon soutien gorge, et le jeta sur le linge qui commençais à s'entasser, tout ca en continuant de m'embrasser.

Je défis moi même mes bas et les laissait rouler sur mes jambes. Puis j'enlevais tout aussi prestement mon string pour me retrouver nu devant lui.

Il se recula pour me regarder et se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Puis il défis sa serviette, qui était distendu par une érection énorme, et pris ma main.

Il alluma toutes les douches et bientôt l'espace fus saturé de vapeur. Il me plaqua contre un mur, encore froid car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réchauffer au contact de l'eau.

Il dévorait ma bouche avec une sorte d'urgence tout en se frottant contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son pénis tout près de mon intimité mais j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de faire monter la tension.

L'eau coulait sur nos deux corps entrelacés, et cela ajoutais à la sensualité du moment.

Soudain, il descendis pour embrasser mes seins, qu'il agaça joyeusement, l'un après l'autre. Il mordilla mon téton qui durci et pointait vers lui comme pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenais. Puis il passa à l'autre, et il recommença le même manège. Je tremblais malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Ensuite il m'embrassa le ventre et incéra sa langue dans mon nombril jouant avec. Ses mains se baladais sur mes fesses les agrippant fermement.

Puis il écarta mes jambes, positionna ma cuisse droite sur son épaule et commença à lécher l'intérieur de ma jambe se rapprochant dangereusement de mon mont de vénus.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux les décoiffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient par l'eau. Puis tout bascula lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur mon clitoris et se fut comme si il actionnait un bouton celui de mon plaisir.

Je basculais dans la abimes du contentement sexuel. Il jouait, jouait ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants que pour reprendre son souffle et me regarder dans les yeux.

Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût il reposa ma cuisse par terre et se releva d'un coup. Il se tenais fasse à moi, excité par ma propre excitation.

Il posa ses mains sous mes fesses, me souleva d'un coup et me pénétra dans une seule lancée. Je frissonnais de plaisir. Plaisir, qui je le sentais allait être assouvi car il se mit à se mouvoir en moi.

Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, le griffant au passage par tant de satisfaction. Son corps entrant et sortant du mien était tellement bon.

Il accéléra, le bruit de nos deux corps faisant écho dans ses douches trop vide. Clac, clac. Rien que ce son était excitant et faisait monter en moi la jouissance.

Seulement je ne voulais pas venir sans lui.

Je me reteint de pousser tout les cris qui attendais au fond de ma gorge pour arrêter la monter du plaisir mais ce fut inutile.

Je hurlais de plaisir et effondrai ma tête contre son épaule, lui continuant à labourer mon corps de ses coups de butoir. Entrant, sortant, encore et encore.

D'un coup il me fit descendre. il pris un pain de savon sur le coté, et commença à me savonner méthodiquement.

Jambe droite, jambe gauche. Il passait ensuite à mon intimité et le lava consciencieusement, presque trop. Il remonta passant à mes seins. Il me retourna et fis mon dos et ensuite mes fesses.

Nous sortîmes tout deux des douches et la il s'assit sur un des bancs. D'un regard je compris qu'il n'en avait pas finis. J'en étais d'ailleurs ravie.

Je passais une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et pris son pénis entre mes mains afin de le diriger moi même vers le bon endroit.

C'était moi qui commandait cette fois. je descendis doucement le long de son sexe, puis je remontais tout aussi lentement. Je le fis ressortir, puis re-rentré. Je continuais ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et me dise :

- S'il te plais...

C'était tout ce que je souhaitais, qu'il me supplie. Je m'empalais à nouveau mais cette fois ci ne remontais pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je commençais à monter, descendre. Il ferma les yeux, et je souris à cette vue.

J'allais de plus en plus vite, montant toujours et redescendant au plus vite. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et m'aida afin que j'aille encore plus vite.

Il se mordit les lèvres et je suis qu'il n'était pas loin. Tout comme moi.

J'haletais, l'effort et le plaisir m'empêchant de respirer presque. Soudain il donna un dernier et énorme coup de reins et s'effondra contre ma poitrine. J'hurlais tout mon soule quelques secondes après, la tête en arrière. Mes cheveux balayant ma nuque et mon dos.

Puis il releva la tête et me regarda un instant. Je lui souri, et il me sourit en retour.

Je me relevais et étirais mes jambes après cet effort de jouissance partagé.

Nous nous habillâmes, chacun de son côté. Moi cherchant mes affaires.

Au moment de se quitter, il m'embrassa passionnément et me tendis une carte ou était inscrit une adresse personnel et un numéro de portable. Puis il parti en souriant.

Le soir je rentrais chez moi et rédigeais mon article qui avait pour titre, " ma nuit avec un dieu".


End file.
